


The Little’s

by Alone_Drawing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (;-;), Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_Drawing/pseuds/Alone_Drawing
Summary: I can really thing that Chat noir can be a daddy, mostly bc he calls her princess but I mean.





	The Little’s

**Author's Note:**

> Lol

Marinette was drawing something just sitting there waiting for her kitty, when she heard a loud bang she shot up, and went to her apartment balcony, 

“DADDY!” Chat smirked at her “Hey Babygirl,” Marinette pepper kisses all over his face Chat smacked her butt in return, 

“Did you miss Daddy?” She looked up “Yes! Of course!” “Why wouldn’t I?” She kissed him again,

Chat making it a deeper kiss. Climbing up the bed and setting her down while he is still kissing her she’s pulling down her panties he keeps kissing down is the nook of her neck to her breasts,

“You really missed daddy?” “Yes sir!” He sucked harder when she said that, she moaned is delight. (And they loved happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
